Jackal Racer
Foehn Revolt Pacific Front (campaign only) |role = * Anti-infantry * Transport |useguns = Sonic wave |tier = 1 |techlvl = 2 |hp = 290 |armortype = Light |trans = 1 |speed = 7.5; 13 when boosted |turn = * 20 (unit) * 12 (turret) |sight = 7 |cost = $750 |time = 0:27 |produced = Foehn War Factory |groundattack = |cooldown = 80 frames (5.3 in-game seconds) |range = 6 |ability = * Amphibious * Weapon damages targets in a line (radius 0.1) * Transported infantry can fire from the Jackal Racer |veteranbonus = +40% hit points |elitebonus = * +40% firepower * +25% speed * Self-repair |notes = * Can fire while moving * Receives a speed buff while inside a Spinblade's radius * Level 1/low passenger survivability rate (50% rookie, 65% veteran, 80% elite) * Takes 3 slots in transports |artist = *Bu7loos (voxel) *Nooze (cameo) |actor = Ki "ComradeCrimson" McKenzie }} The Jackal Racer is a fast infantry transport vehicle used by Foehn. It was created by Kanegawa Industries during the Third Great War. Official description The Jackal Racer is widely considered as one of the more important units in the Foehn tank divisions and there are quite a few important factors that emphasize its position in the entire technology tree. First of all, while the Racer is initially quite fast, its true speed can be achieved with the use of Spinblades thanks to windspin engines equipped in this vehicle. Combined with an ability to levitate above the terrain, it becomes one of the faster units that can additionally cross water zones. Moreover, the Jackal acts as a small transport for Foehn infantry, which is a huge advantage over the other factions as only a War Factory is required to start constructing these. The passenger is capable of shooting from inside of the Jackal Racer, making it a combat transport. Additionally, this unit's weapon, based on a unique amplifying crystal concept, allows it to create energy waves that will obliterate enemy infantry before they even blink. The wave will damage every object it goes through and it can be fired by the Jackal while it is on the move. The Jackal is not without its drawbacks, it is an expensive unit and the unit's hull will not be able to take too much fire before falling to pieces. That's why the Foehn commanders try to make the best use of Jackals with hit'n'run tactics.Foehn Units page on the official Mental Omega website Overview The Jackal Racer is both Foehn's Tier 1 anti-infantry vehicle, and its main transport, thanks to its amphibious nature. Jackals possess two features that make it stand out from most of counterparts, namely its incredible speed and its open-topped nature. Jackals are one of the fastest early game units, holding an un-boosted speed of 8. This pairs really well with its second feature, as units within the Jackal can fire out at enemy units; Knightframes can tear through infantry squads and aircraft, Lancers can take potshots and incoming tanks, etc. If that wasn't enough, when they are near a Spinblade, they gain a speed buff, making them outpace almost any ground unit. Used well, this can be used to drop surgical strikes on unprepared enemy forces, or to dump a Clairvoyant right on top of an unwalled refinery. Despite its strengths, the Jackal is rather fragile, which can result in some nasty losses if too heavily relied on, especially since the unit itself is rather pricey compared to similar Tier 1 anti-infantry vehicles. When used to strike, it is advised to keep them away from anti-armor threats, especially vehicular ones. They only have basic passenger survivability, so using them to attack with valuable heroes may result in the loss of both, so handle those setups with particular care. As an extra precaution, be wary of Chinese Dragonflies, Russian Tesla Cruisers and any other source of EMP, as they can sink an unwary Jackal hovering over water. Appearances In the campaign Jackal Racers appear as prototypes bearing the Allied unit color scheme. They are notably used by the Foehn Revolt's important personnel. Act One * Several inactive prototype Jackal Racers, then only identified as Enemy Vehicle, appears in Think Different on the northern KI complex and in Eclipse on the initial Pacific Front outpost. Act Two * In Obsidian Sands, after Rashidi's Palace is destroyed, a prototype Jackal Racer carrying Rashidi himself can be seen leaving the flooded tunnel located to the south of the palace. Origins * At the end of Nobody Home, a prototype Jackal Racer picks up Yunru on the shore of Mangla Dam Lake. * At the beginning of Kill the Messenger, a prototype Jackal Racer delivers a Huntress to seize control of a Chinese MCV. After the area around the Ironwing is secured, the prototype Jackal Racer from Nobody Home will deliver Yunru at the site of the player's original base. Both prototype Jackal Racers are fully functional and controllable by the player. From this mission, it can be inferred that the Jackal is the first Foehn unit that employs sonic weaponry. * In Tainted Empire, once the Psychic Beacon controlling the northern Pacific Front outpost is neutralized, the player will take control of six prototype Jackal Racers in the said outpost. * In The Great Beyond, the player starts in control of four prototype Jackal Racers, and more of them will be sent as the mission progresses. Assessment Trivia * The Jackal Racer's body is technically a mobile turret, so it cannot cast a shadow. The same goes with the Pteranodon. External links * Official showcase of the Jackal Racer prior to official release of version 3.3, along with other units References zh:豺狼载具 Category:Vehicles Category:Foehn Revolt Category:Transports Category:Opentopped Category:Allied Nations Category:Pacific Front Category:Hover Category:Windspin